


the world keeps turning, helplessly

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise
Summary: if talking about death makes you uncomfortable, don’t read.





	the world keeps turning, helplessly

I wonder if the beginning of death is the beginning of life  
Or if the beginning of life is the beginning of death  
If I drowned, could I be alive again

Will I get to see the mirrored blue skies  
As vivid as my imagination perceives  
Looking down at the waters  
From the cloud’s nest  
Will I finally get to the bottom of the reflection?  
To meet the unknown that exists there?  
The people that have lived inside me?  
If I drowned, I might die again

Will I meet the shadow  
That used to make me jolt  
Cry, scream, feel helpless?  
Will I get to know their story?  
Is it death itself?  
Has it been alluring to me all my life  
Hiding in the corners  
Hanging a fishing pole with a treat  
Like a sick game

If I drowned, will I learn that this was all a sick game?  
In the moments I’m drowning  
Will I finally understand?  
Or have the answer taken away from my eyes

What if I didn’t drown?  
And I held the water between my fingers  
Millions of drops quickly falling through the holes  
What if my fingers unlock from their position  
I finally give up and suddenly  
My purpose writes off

\- The world keeps turning, helplessly


End file.
